Naruto: The Heroine No One Knew Of(Naruto Fanfic)
by keepcalmnwatchanime
Summary: This is basically the story of Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm adding a character I made up. Her mother's clan is also made up. She's kinda like Naruto's sidekick, at his side pretty much all the time(after a dramatic plot change by Kishimoto). I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I hope you guys enjoy and keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Who's she?"

"I heard she's Sasuke Uchiha's younger cousin from the Village Hidden in the Sand!"

"What?! No way!"

Hi, my name is Saiya Mizumi Amore-Uchiha, my friends call me Mizumi, and anyone closer to me than that has come up with a nickname for my middle name by now. I am 9 years old. I recently enrolled in the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. I live with my only relative Sasuke, who I always call Oniichan. My mom, Saiga Amore, died saving me from an assassination(on my mom's side of the family). I was the only one to survive.

"You're wrong!** I** heard she's from the Village Hidden in the **MIST**!"

"SHHHHHH! She's coming!"

I was 4 years old then, but I have a freaky memory, I remember EVERYTHING. I remember what I was wearing for my first birthday(I was wearing a super cute sailor outfit! Hmm, I might just have to take that into consideration for my kunoichi outfit...)! As for the people gossiping about me, yes I'm Sasuke's younger cousin, no I'm not from the Hidden Mist or Hidden Sand. Although those are both very logical guesses. I've traveled a lot...

"Mi-ki," Sasuke said, interrupting me from my thoughts

"H-Hai oniichan?"

"You're sitting next to me. Got it?"

"H-Hai..." I gulped, sitting down and avoiding furious fangirl death glares. _It's my first day, and I already have people plotting my death (ToT)!_

Oh yeah! I'm from the Hidden Stone Village, of the Amore(AH-mo-ray) Clan. The Mother Tree of all Kekei Genkai(**A/N Did I spell that right Naruto fans?**). We have all kekei genkai, we own all kekei genkai, and we even have some kekei genkai sacred and special to the Amore Clan's name. And that is why my clan was assassinated(thanks for that Hidden Cloud!), they feared our power even though we're peaceful, unless we are called on for war. And even **then** we don't want to kill the people we face against.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE **AGAIN**?!" I winced, Iruka-sensei sure is loud...

"Heh, yeah sorry about that Iruka-sensei! I slept through my alarm!" shouted a boy about 11 years old, with yellow hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, a pair of goggles on his forehead, and probably the goofiest smile I have EVER seen. It was a cute smile though, it made me want to smile too...

"HEY! IRUKA-SENSEI? WHO'S THE NEW GIRL?" shouted Naruto -his name WAS Naruto right?- when he saw me staring at him. "She's kinda cute... and creeping me out with the way she's staring at me, make her stop!"

_Oops._ "Ah, goemen. I was only thinking about random stuff. Nothing to worry about, trust me." _If only I could trust people myself..._

-Naruto's P.O.V.:

So I get to class and sensei starts yelling at me for being late, nothing new there. But I look up to find Sakura looking P. at some other girl who was sitting next to Sasuke looking at me really weird. She is pretty cute. Long shiny red hair that goes a few inches past her waist and hides one of her eyes, pale skin, real short -no more than 4 foot 9 inches-, her visible eye is green, some freckles on her face. She has "Beloved" written on her arm in Japanese, which is kinda weird if you ask me. She's skinny but a healthy type of skinny. She looks to be maybe a year or two younger than me, but if she is, then why is her body already curvy looking... I mean, she's only a kid! She's gotta be a nice person though, she apologized to **me**. ME! NO ONE HAS EVER TOLD ME THEY WERE SORRY BEFORE! _I'm gonna say hi to her and ask her what her name is!_

-Lunch Time: -Mizumi's P.O.V.:

_Ack, who's knocking on my head?_

"Hello in there?" I look up... to see the blonde's face right in front of mine.

"GAAHHH!", I yelped and leaned so far back in surprise, that my chair fell back with me in it. _Oops... Deja vu._

"Woah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." He looked at me sheepishly, and offered his hand to help me up. Sasuke, who was still sitting next to me, glared at him with a passion.

"Oniichan, it's okay. He didn't hurt me, just surprised me," I assured my WAY overprotective cousin, accepting the blonde's hand, then I turned to the boy "And I _wasn't_ scared!"

He shrugged. "Meh, you coulda fooled me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the next Hokage! Believe it!", he stated proudly, "What's your name?".

I smiled,_ this boy, _I thought, _he's a lot like me..._ "Hello? Don't tell me your mind went AWOL again?" Naruto complained.

"Nope, sorry. My name is Saiya Mizumi Amore-Uchiha, you can call me Mizumi. I was born in the Hidden Stone, lived in the Hidden Sand for a while, and traveled around a bit before coming here a few months ago. And I'm going to become the next Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone, you better believe it too!"

He started to laugh, "Mizumi, I think we're gonna be good friends!" and I started laughing too, "I think so too Naruto!".

Sasuke groaned, "Great, my little cousin is friends with an idiotic loser."

"Hey, I am NOT a loser!", Naruto snapped.

"So you admit you're an idiot?" retorted Sasuke, with a smirk.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto... _Oh boy..._, I thought while they went at it, _I wonder what I just got myself into..._

-One Month Later: -Still Mizumi's P.O.V.:

"Saiya, could you please show us how to do the Transformation Jutsu?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Umm, I dunno sensei... m-maybe oniichan... c-could show the class... h-how to do it... just this once..." I said, shrinking away from the unwanted attention.

"You know what Saiya, no! I am sick of you always suggesting Sasuke, or Naruto, or Kiba, or Shikamaru, or Choji, or Hinata, or whoever else is in your little friend group, to do a jutsu each time I ask **_you_** to do it! Humor me, just this once!"

Sasuke was standing a few feet away from me on my right, freaking out., while Naruto was having a mini-nervous breakdown right next to me on my left.

"O-o-okay...", I managed to squeak out.

_Okay, now what are the hand signs...! Dog, Boar, Ram! _I formed the signs as quickly as I could without messing them up, _Okay, here we go! _"Transformation Jutsu!" *poof* *Perfect Replica of Iruka-sensei*

"Saiya, that's perfect! I really don't understand why you would not want to perform a jutsu when you're so good at it..."

*undos the jutsu*

"..."

_Ugh, the pain... I think I... might pass out..._

I smiled weakly at my sensei. "...!".

I tried to say something, but I couldn't form the words. A few seconds later I lurched forward grabbing my stomach. I then fell to the floor with a crash and promptly curled up into the fetal position while I proceeded to cough up blood. Naruto immediately scooped me up and took me back to the Uchiha residence to give me my medicine, while Sasuke calmed everyone else down, saying I was okay, and that Naruto would bring me back soon.

What was actually happening, was that I was part of the Amore Clan. Besides owning all kekei genkai, we have huge, abnormally large, chakras, like the size of a tailed beast... that are "untamed"... meaning if a member of the Amore Clan can't "tame" his or her chakra, they'll be dead by the time they turn 12. And until the member dies or tames their chakra, each time they use it, it will put a strain on their body. Forcing them to cough up blood and experience pain of unimaginable levels. There is a medicine from the Hidden Stone Village that helps ease the pain, and it helps me recover faster. But I still feel like I'm about to die every time I use my chakra. It also doesn't help that I have the largest amount of chakra, ever, in the HISTORY of the Amore Clan. Gee, thanks mom. I've always wanted to be tortured twice...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**About One Year Later...**

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

"Wait. So if I want to graduate from the Academy, I have to prove that I can do a jutsu, WITHOUT coughing up blood?!" I asked my sensei in disbelief. Iruka-sensei nodded, like saying that was completely normal. The first and last time I used my chakra at the Academy was about one year ago. Everyone started to freak out, seeing me cough up blood. While Oniichan tried to keep everyone calm, Naruto scooped me up and carried me to the Uchiha Residence to give me my medicine. I returned with Naruto(carrying me piggy-back style this time) 2 hours later, only feeling a little weak. Thank Kamisama for my medicine, otherwise I might have still been in bed feeling like someone set fire to my blood, froze my heart, and boiled my brains. In a less dramatic sense -even though what I said IS how it actually feels like, but dumbed down into actual words instead of shrieks of pain- not good.

"You DO realize what your are asking of me right, sensei?"

"Yes, I know your... condition will make it a challenge for you. That is why I made your test like that. So it will be just as difficult for you as it will be for the others, because you're such a natural, being from the Amore Clan and all. It will require you to have at least a little bit of your chakra tamed. This is also a way I will feel more at ease if you pass the exam that you won't have to depend on your teammates all the time and be able to stand on your own two feet."

I stared at him blankly, "So as long as I can prove I can use my chakra, I _don't_ have to do the jutsu correctly...?"

"No, I'm just adding a second rule to letting you graduate from the Academy." Iruka-sensei said firmly. _And just like that you crush my hopes of graduating with my friends, thanks sensei..._

"I understand sensei..." I sighed.

"Good, in that case your dismissed. Shikamaru is outside, and I believe Sasuke is still here. I think they're both waiting for you." said Iruka-sensei, looking out of the window.

"Ah, they are," I said, also looking out the window, "Arigato sensei! See ya!' I shouted over my shoulder as I raced out the door to tackle Shikamaru.

"Bye!" said Sensei with a smile.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.:**

I was waiting for Mizumi by the tree swing on the on the school grounds.

_Man, what a drag... How long is Iruka-sensei gonna ke-!_

"WHOA!" *THUD*

_Ow... if Mizumi did this I think I might actually consider hitting her..._

"I got you good! Didn't I, Shikamaru?", piped a small peppy voice from above me... while I was face-first in the ground.

"Mph... mmmmphhhh... MMMPPPPHHHHH!" I grunted, hoping she would get the message.

"OOPS! Sorry, Shikamaru!" said Mizumi as she hurriedly got off my back. She turned me over so I could breathe air, instead of dirt.

"Ugh, you know, one of these days I might get you back for all the times you've nearly killed me..." I groaned, finally looking up to see her face peering worriedly into mine. After I say this, she starts bursting into a laughing fit.

"Hahahahaha! Come ON Shikamaru! We both know that's way too much "work" for you!" she declared while holding her sides, "Oh I can't breathe!".

I smirked at her, "Who said I was going to get you back directly? Indirectly works just as well.".

"Shika... maru," Mizumi panted as she tried to get herself to stop laughing, "You're so... mean..."

Now it was my turn to start laughing. "Ha! Yeah, right. You're just mad cause I bested you again! Oh, hey Choji! I see you waited for her too.", I called out to Choji seeing him walk up to us, after I finished reprimanding Mizumi.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?"

**Choji's P.O.V.:**

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" I asked, while munching on a bag of chips.

"CHOJI!" Mizumi shouted in a happy surprised kinda way, and tackled me in a bear hug. I had to lift my arms up to avoid the destruction of my snack.

"Hmhmhm!"

"What's so funny?" I asked her while she giggled into my upper torso -she's not quite tall enough for her head to be in my chest yet, maybe an inch or so off-.

"Choji, you're like a big cuddly teddy bear!" She exclaimed, appearing happy, but her eyes showed a tinge of sadness.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Shikamaru and I said at the same time.

"You noticed Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, just now. She normally doesn't like people touching her, but she tackled me to the ground in a hug, and she gave you a bear hug as well, so something _must_ be up" He said, obviously a little suspicious.

"H-how did you guys find out that I don't like it when people touch me? I don't remember telling you..." Mizumi stated slowly.

"Come on Mizumi, give us some more credit." Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah", I agreed. "The three of us are together so much, the people in town say we're inseperable, and I think they're gonna start having bets on who you "end up with". That's what my mom told me anyways...". The last part I said faded off, it was a little awkward saying stuff like that, when I knew she liked someone else. Same for Shikamaru, and me, as in we liked other people. We think of each other more like siblings than... y'know... _that_.

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

My mouth dropped open, face slightly red. "Your mom actually said that Choji?"

"Mmhm."

Shikamaru jumped in. "My mom said the same thing too, but they were just joking around. Us three know that will _never_ happen. And don't think this little distraction was enough to keep us from asking anymore questions. Now spill. What happened that made you so upset."

"I can't hide anything from you guys can I..." I sighed.

"HELLOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Naruto appeared out of nowhere... Right in front of my face... Again.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Naruto fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You were SO scared!"

"I was NOT!" I protested, although it was completely useless. My face was even redder from embarassment than it was before Naruto came along.

Even Shikamaru and Choji were laughing.

"HA! Thanks Naruto, you got her back _for_ me!" Shikamaru guffawed.

"HEY! Come on Shikamaru! Not you too, Choji!" I said, watching Choji try to smother his laughter.

"Well, it is a little funny, Mi-ki. He _did_ prolong your story-telling..." a voice said without emotion from above us.

"Oniichan!?" I gasped incredulously. "What are you _doing_ up there?"

"Waiting for my slow little cousin, obviously." said Sasuke, as he lept gracfully down from a tree branch, almost as if he were a cat. "Let's go. You can tell us what happened on the way home."

"Fine," I sighed. It was second Thursday of the month. The second Thursday of each month was the day that Sasuke would let me invite a few friends over for dinner. Some days I would invite Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji. Otherdays I would just invite Hinata. Hinata is like a sister to me, I tell her EVERYTHING. So every other Friday, Sasuke will allow-I _have_mentioned he is really, really, REALLY overprotective, right?- me go over to the Hyuga Household for a sleepover with Hinata. I've gone there so often that Lord Hyuga thinks of me as part of the family, and I help Hinata with her chores before we train and play together.

This Thursday was the "Boys Night" dinner, but Kiba and Akamaru couldn't come tonight. Something about having to take a bath and fleas...

So it was just me, Oniichan, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" Naruto proclaimed, walking... in the wrong direction.

"First off, dobe, you're going the wrong way. Secondly, how many times have you been over to our house and you _still_ can't get there without help?" Sasuke sighed.

"Oooh...ummm... Sorry. It's just that Mizumi's cooking is WAY better than what I eat, it's like going to Ichiraku, but it's not ramen!" Naruto said dreamily, a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Naruto! You can stop drooling now." I said, even more embarrassed than I was before. The only reason I learned to cook well is because of an old friend I had.

**Time Skip -brought to you by Sasuke chasing Naruto for scaring Mizumi-:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

"...And that's what happened. Can I go back to making dinner now? If I don't go back soon, the rice is gonna stick to the pot, and we're gonna have to go to Ichiraku..." stated Mi-ki, suddenly interested in a speck of dust on the ground.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, losing my cool.

"C-calm down oniichan. I'm pretty sure I can tame at least a little bit of my chakra before exams start. After all, oniisama did-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT _HIM_!" I snarled, then calmed down a bit after seeing Mi-ki flinch. "How could Iruka-sensei give you another condition for the exams! Much less one as ridiculous as that one! Complete the assigned jutsu successfully without coughing up blood..." I scoffed, plopping back down onto the tatami mat.

"Wow, Sasuke. You really _are_ overprotective of Mizumi," said Choji.

_Wait, something's wrong with this picture..._

"Choji... you aren't eating... What's wrong?" I stated very cautiously. Choji is very sensitive about being called ... the "f" word(no not the f-word you people are thinking of, pervs)... and I can't push his buttons around Mi-ki, since they're friends. Which really sucks, it amuses me to watch him get pissed at people.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Mizumi's food is so delicous, it deserves the full attention of my stomach." Choji said chivalrously, and then his stomach growled with hunger...

"Hold on Choji, I'll get you some of my homemade appetizers. Two birds with one stone, you still get my food, while tiding your hunger till I finish. Kay?" Mi-ki laughed, getting up to bring us some food.

Choji smiled, "Heh, yeah, thanks.".

Mi-ki returned with at least two baker's dozen of premade rice balls, a bag full of dumplings with sweet bean paste, and something her mom taught her to make when she was a little girl: mooncakes(**A/N yes I know mooncakes aren't Japanese, but this is my fanfic, you guys don't write this, I do. But lovesies for reading it!**).

Shikamaru's face lit up, "You brought out mooncakes!? They're one of my favorites! Thanks!"

_Yeah, that's right. My little cousin's food is_that _good. It makes Shikamaru show some enthusiasim._I thought proudly.

"Sasuke, what's with the face?" Naruto asked. Mi-ki had just left to get started on dinner. I don't know what she's planning , but I can count on it to be good.

"What face? This is my normal face, dobe." I retorted calmly, taking a bite out the pickled plum rice ball I took. I like to provoke Naruto. It's good entertainment.

Naruto's face twisted, "So your 'normal face' makes you look like a pompous goose egg?" he asked.

I spewed out bits of chewed up rice and the pickled plum from the back of my rice ball.

_He can't be asking me seriously... Man, what a waste of perfectly good food, the pickled plum is my favorite part... that dobe._

I gritted my teeth, "Dobe..."

Naruto's face suddenly hardened. "I dare ya to say that again, TEME!"

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

I heard yelling coming from the living room.

_Great... Just what I needed... And I was almost done too..._ I thought as I prepared the tonkatsu while steaming some rice. I was making Katsu Curry, which is a Japanese curry rice dish. Tonkatsu is basically breaded and fried pork tenderloin cutlets. It's fun to make, but I was really hoping the boys could play nice for about an hour, that's how long it takes to make Katsu Curry. I was also putting the final touches on my homemade fukujinzuke, a specialty of the Amore Clan, we are surprisingly really good cooks.

When I deemed it safe to leave my post for about a minute, I stuck my head out of the kitchen.

"HEY!", I yelled. Everyone froze, they were in a in the middle of a brawl. They were condensed into a ball-like shape, Sasuke's fist right above Naruto's face, Choji's elbow in Sasuke's gut, Naruto's foot on Choji's chest, and poor Shikamaru was caught in the crossfire, trying to get out. Three pairs of eyes looked at me guiltily, and one pair of eyes looked at me screaming for help.

"Can't you guys behave for like one minute?! I'm trying to make dinner!", I sighed. "Shikamaru, you're coming with me, I need a taster."

Shikamaru weaseled his way out of the mass of bodies, "Okay,". Then as he passed me into the kitchen, he whispered, "Thanks for getting me out of there, it wasn't fun."

"No problem, besides, I really do need a taster. It's the first time I've made this dish."

_Any minute now Choji's gonna want to be a taster too..._I thought regretfully.

As if on cue, "How come Shikamaru get's to taste it first!" complained Choji.

I sighed, "Because he didn't try to kill anyone while the peace-maker was gone, and yes I know oniichan started it," I stared pointedly at my cousin, "_Sasuke_, I'll scold you later. If I wait any longer the rice will start sticking to the pot."

When I left to get back to my cooking, I heard Naruto in the dining area say, "Ooooooh, you're in troooouuuuuubllleeee..."

As you people may already tell, I call oniichan by his real name when I get upset with him. And vice versa when he gets mad at me.

Before oniichan could respond, I simply stated, "I heard that Naruto." And all was silent.

_Jeez, it's as if this is a daycare center and I'm the person providing the care around here..._

Shikamaru was in the kitchen watching the rice for me.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.:**

I was making sure the rice didn't stick to the bottom of the pot while I waited for Mizumi. Yes I was actually doing something. Don't act so surprised.

"Thanks Shikamaru," Mizumi said, looking grateful.

"Don't mention it, now hurry up, cooking is such a drag."

"I take it you don't want to eat then," Mizumi said teasingly, attempting to push me out of the kitchen. Like she could ever do that, she weighs like 65 pounds! Now, I know that sounds really bad, but considering how tall she is -or more like how short she is-, it's perfectly normal.

"Okay, okay, I'll help." I gave in, lifting my hands in a fake surrender.

"Good, now watch the rice while I put the finishing touches on the tonkatsu. Kay?" she smiled brightly.

"Fine..."

**10 Minutes Later:**

**Still Shikamaru's P.O.V.:**

I was presented with a small bowl of food, that smelled delicious!

"Ta da! This is Katsu Curry!", Mizumi declared with a flourish, and set down in front of me.

"Good job, looks great." I said. "What's with the stuff on the side?"

"Hm? Oh that's the Amore Clan secret fukujinzuke. It's basically cucumbers, daikon, lotus root and eggplant marinated in soy sauce. My mom taught me to make it when I was little. Just like the moonca- Oh!"

While she was talking, I had taken a bite... Then I wolfed it all down...

What? It was really good!

"Tastes even better than it smells. Great work.", I said while standing up.

"O-okay, well I'll go serve it up then! Tell the others I'll be right out with dinner!" Mizumi said cheerfully.

"Fine..." _Man, she's working me like a dog... what a drag..._

**Naruto's P.O.V.:**

"I can't get away with anything!" I finally complained after sitting in a shocked silence for about 15 minutes. Just then Shikamaru walked out of the kitchen.

We all jumped him.

"What did it taste like?"

"How did it feel as you ate it?"

"It was something new right? That's the only time she takes in tasters!"

Shikamaru yelped, "WHOA! Jeez, guys one question at a time! And try not to kill me while you're at it!"

"Too late! Sorry, no spoilers. You're just gonna have to taste it for yourself!" a bright cheery voice echoed from the kitchen.

We looked up to see the light from the kitchen give Mizumi a soft glow around her like an angel... I recovered first. Sasuke didn't recover, cause he wasn't affected. Stupid teme is probably already used to that by now...

"Do ya need some help Mizumi?" I offered, like the gentleman I am...

"You just want to get the best one again, don't you Naruto?" she sighed.

_Crap! How did she KNOW!_

"Yeeessss..." I muttered, feeling guilty. I heard her laughing and I snapped my head to look at her.

"Fine, you can help. Besides, this tray _is_ kinda heavy." She said, trying to regain control of her breath.

"Awesome!" I yelled, and I took the tray from her. I put the plates of food on the table on each person's place mat as we sit down. Since Kiba had flea issues, there were only the 5 of us. Shikamaru, Choji, and me sat on one side of the table, while Mizumi and Sasuke sat on the other. Usually Kiba or I sat next to Mizumi, but since he's not here, there's no reason to fight over the seat. Like I'm gonna let him get close to her. Sasuke would blame ME!

"Mmmm... Looks good! LET'S EAT!" I declare. I'm about to start eating, when Choji stops me.

"Hey, Choji? What's up?"

"Don't you know anything about eating a new food, Naruto?" Choji protested, holding me back from scarfing down my food.

"HEY CHOJI! WHAT THE HECK?"

"Come on guys! Let's just eat." groaned Shikamaru.

"Agreed." Sasuke finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"Whoa, you talked!", I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the reason I don't talk is for Mi-ki's sake. I don't want to upset her so I play nice."

"Wait, you were playing NICE when you started the fight earlier!?"

"Yes, I was. I would've normally used a kunai in the fight. I was playing nice."

"Oniichan is actually telling the truth, you know." Mizumi said, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT LET'S EAT!" proclaimed Choji.

"WHA...? _NOW_WE CAN EAT? Hypocrite." I mumbled.

Mizumi simply laughed... again... are we her main source of entertainment or something?

"Itadakimasu!" We all said in unison. Choji and I each took a bite and anime cried.

"It's _soooooo_ GOOD!", I said with my mouth half full.

"It tastes like Heaven!" Choji said enthusiatically.

"Heh, thanks guys... Eat as much as you want!" Mizumi said as brightly as always, while Sasuke glared at her.

"But not too much, leave some for Mi-ki for breakfast." Sasuke demanded.

**Time Skip- brought to you by ME! Sorry for going on and on about the food... I was hungry...-:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

They stayed until 8:00pm cause Mi-ki likes to do homework with them.

_Finally... Thank Kamisama they're leaving..._

"Bye, see ya at school Mizumi!"

_There goes Shikamaru..._

"Thanks for giving me some fukujinzuke to take home, I really liked it!"

"Hmhmhm! No problem Choji! See ya Shikamaru!"

_And Choji..._

"See ya next time Mizumi! Teme..."

"Hmph, so long dobe!" I retorted.

"U-um, bye Naruto see ya in school!" Mi-ki said, trying to get Naruto to leave before he got upset. All while glaring at me.

"Y-Yea, see ya!", Naruto said walking off slightly miffed.

Mi-ki waited for Naruto to be out of earshot before she started berating me.

"Oniichan! You didn't behave! Why do you only act nice when Hinata comes over!" Mi-ki yelled at/asked me.

_Because I don't feel safe having so many guys around you, you're a freaking 10 year old but your body makes you look like you're 14..._

Pft. Like I could say that, she thinks I'm overprotective as is. Which I probably am... I have my reasons okay?!

_Damn Amore Clan... the girls from that clan_always _look over-the-top sexy... Thank Kamisama that she is one of the rare "super cute" ones. They look more realistically beautiful._

"Because she has more favor with me than those four, including Kiba. Even though he wasn.t here." I stated simply. I started walking away, but Mi-ki stopped me.

"Like I'm gonna let you get off the hook that easily! You gotta take care of your own messes for a week. That means, I quit cleaning up after you for at least a week. I wonder what will happen..." she suddenly declared smugly.

"Great. This will be a pain." I complianed

"Not my problem," Mi-ki said calmly.

_Man... Life's a bitch..._

**Next Day:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, birds chirping, Mi-ki humming as she made our lunches, basically a normal day...

And then I saw my clothes... and my ninja gear... on the floor of my room...

_Mi-ki really did uphold that promise of hers... No cleaning up after me for at least this week, if I mess up anymore it'll get longer..._

I slowly got up and somehow stumbled into the kitchen to get breakfast.

*THWACK*

_OW!... Dammit... I hate mornings..._

"Good morning oniichan!" Mi-ki exclaimed happily, after hearing me bang my knee into the table as I sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"G'mornin'," I mumbled still half asleep. "Where's the food...?"

"I'll bring it over," sighed Mi-ki with a smile on her face.

_She's probably slightly put off 'cause I didn't answer her question... Oh well_

She returned with steamed rice, miso soup, some nori, tamagoyaki, and some grilled cod fish.

"Mmm, looks good..."

"You really _are_sleepy aren't you?" she questioned while looking at me with a half smile.

"Yeesss, I am.", I managed to make out while my mouth was full of miso soup.

"Well, we gotta go to the Academy in about an hour oniichan, so hurry up."

"Okay, okay. I'll go get ready," I declared as soon as I finished wolfing down my breafast.

**59 minutes, and 59.9999999... seconds later**

"Oniichan we gotta go!"

"I'm coming already, Mi-ki! Kami!" I shouted hopping on one foot, getting my shoes on.

She was wearing a short-sleeved white t-shirt, which was tucked in, a blue skirt that had slits up to about her lower mid-thigh, and the length of the skirt went down to her knees. Shorts that were as long as her skirt, the Uchiha Crest was on the waistline of her skirt in the back, and the hem of it was decorated with hearts. Which is obviously a part of the Amore Crest. The design of the heart usually reflects the wearers "chakra type" of whatever she called it. To be honest not even she knows what that means...

And that's when I realized she was glowing...

"Hey, Mi-ki?"

"Yeah, what's up oniichan?"

"You're glowing..."

"Hm...? Oh yeah. I was finally able to tame some chakra this morning!" She stated proudly.

"WHAT!? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!?" I shouted.

"Um, sorry... You were still sleepy. And now that I have some tamed chakra, I can use that chakra to tame other chakra!"

"That's good..."

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

"That's good..."

_Yeah, oniichan really only has 2 different sides, normal 'doesn't really care' oniichan, and overprotective 'sometimes yells' oniichan._

Oh, this is where I should probably give you guys some more information about my clan! You know, the Amore, not Uchiha. So you know that we have untamed chakra, right? Well in order to tame our chakra, we have to _use_our chakra. So that's where most people... die... In the beginning we don't have any tamed chakra. Attempting to tame chakra without any chakra to help you is kinda like digging you own grave, metaphorically, in reality it's like trying to fight all of the Five Kage with both hands tied behind your back, a gag in your mouth, and all of your ninja tools scattered in a random forest somewhere far, far away. So, only the strongest people survive.

_Another_ reason why my clan was feared. We had a lot of the most powerful ninja, all in one clan.

And the taming process makes our bodies glow, kinda like a medical ninjutsu, but it tames our chakra. We kept dying at young ages hundreds of years ago until we developed this jutsu. We had to deliver it to other people in our clan, but now we can give it to ourselves.

So now that I have gotten some tamed chakra, the rest will just be a battle of time.

_The exam is in 2 weeks, I wonder if I'll be able to make it..._

"Hello? Earth to Mi-ki!" Oniichan's voice suddenly penatrated my mind.

"Huh? What?" I stuttered dumbly.

"I thought you were the one who was saying that we needed to go?" Oniichan said as he walked out the door.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

"Um, no. I don't think so"

"Come on! ...Wait! ...'NIICHAN!"

**At School:**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

"You left me behind!" pouted an infuriated Mi-ki.

"No, I did not."

"YES YOU DID! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT!"

"I was still in your line of sight, right?"

"I guess so..." Mi-ki replied quietly.

"So then I didn't leave you behind." I reported, like the smart aleck I am.

"GAH! Your logic makes no sense, oniichan!"

"Hmm... To you maybe."

"Tch. I'm gonna go sit next to Shi-"

*glares at Mi-ki*

"Um... I mean, Hinata. That's okay, right?"

"Whatever, go ahead."

"Awesome! Thanks oniichan!" replied a thrilled Mi-ki, racing up to sit next to Hinata.

"Pft. Yeah, whatever." I say while smirking. In case you were all wondering, there IS a reason as to why all of Mi-ki's friends -minus Hinata- are boys. As to why, she won't tell me. She says I'll only cause trouble for her... Can't imagine why.

_I should probably sit down now, class is about to start..._

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

I rush over to Hinata and sit in between her and the wall.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?"

"O-oh, um, hi Mizumi-chan. I'm g-good..." Hinata responds shyly... like always...

"Come ON, Hinata! How come you always stutter when we're at school, but when you're over at my house, or I'm at your house, you talk just fine?"

"M-Mizu-chan! You know th-that's different!" protested a flustered Hinata.

"Hmhm, yeah, I guess I do." I chuckled back at her.

Just then, the evil queens walked in.

Ino Yamanaka.

And Sakura Haruno.

They were glaring at each other as they raced towards oniichan... Like they always do... Everyday... It gets annoying after a while.

_Hm, looks like Ino won this round..._

"Good morning, SasuKE!" Ino cooed, before Sakura shoved her out of the way with a hip bump.

"Ohayō, Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" Sakura greeted oniichan sweetly with a closed eye smile.(**A/N ohayō=hello[in the morning] in japanese, in case you didn't know.**)

*silence*

"S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, still smiling with closed eyes, but now she sweat-dropped.

"HA! He just doesn't want to talk to a girl with a billboard for a forehead!" taunted Ino.

"Both of you..." Sasuke said in a low somewhat threatening voice.

"H-Hai, Sasuke?" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Get out of my face. You're annoying."

The two bakas just stood there, dumbfounded that their sweet "Sasuke-kun" would ever say something so hurtful to them.

"...Didn't you hear me? _Leave_."

"B-B-B-BUT SASUKE!"

_Ha! Serves those evil queens right! Oniichan finds almost_every single girl_he meets to be annoying!_

It's like Sasuke knows the reason I don't really have any friends who are girls. Long flashback short, his fangirls talked to me after school on my 3rd day -with Ino and Sakura leading them of course, natch-, threatened me, beat me up a bit, and when oniichan came over to check on me, 'cause I was taking longer than he expected, they acted all sweet and were "worried about me". Blech. And now they keep trying to use/control me to get to/control oniichan. Pft. They couldn't even handle me if I came with instructions! And that's why I have Hinata as my only friend who's a girl. Not that I'm complaining, Hinata's the BOMB! Her cousin kinda creeps me out though... I keep getting weird vibes from him...

Anyways, back at the Academy,

Ino and Sakura were pulling on my arms and screaming my ears off.

_Gee, thanks you #$%& %!_

_Yeah, oniichan isn't the best guy to teach people new words... Where did he even learn this stuff!?_

"MIIIIZUUUUUMIIIIII!"

*Death Glare*

"Umm, excuse me Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san, but what did you just call me." I replied calmly yet with a touch of threat to it.

I never call anyone around my age by their last name(I'm a super friendly person), so that right there was a warning in itself. And the cool thing is, that they know it. Because they both looked like they had seen an army of the undead rise and kill the biggest country in the world in less than 1 hour.

So, they looked pretty freaked out...

Or maybe it was the death glare...

Meh, whatever.

"U-umm, we meant S-Saiya-san, of course!"

_Pft... Scared like little rabbits._

"Yeah, right..."

"Would you please tell Sasuke that he's being mean?" Ino attempted to ask sweetly.

"Pretty please?"

_Whoa, Sakura and Ino are agreeing on something... IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_

My mind is weird...

*light bulb moment*

_I have an idea..._

"I'll say something to oniichan..."

_Mwahahahaha... I'm so evil..._

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" squealed Sakura.

"You're the best!" Ino shouted.

_Hmm... What will they think of me after this little stunt... EXPERIMENT!_

*big gulp of air*

"ONIICHAN! INO AND SAKURA WERE BULLYING ME!"

*Ino and Sakura's mouths drop open*

Sasuke snapped his head towards the sound of my voice, his eyes flashing with a death glare as he spotted Ino and Sakura, still pulling on my arms. Hinata, who was still sitting next to me and knew what happened to me last year, was silently shaking with laughter next to me.

_Whoa... If looks could kill Ino and Sakura would be incinerated right about now... This is gonna be fun!_

As I have stated before, my mind is weird.

"THEY WERE YELLING IN MY EARS AND THEY'RE YANKING ON MY ARMS AND LAST YEAR THEY GANGED UP ON ME AND-!""

"SHE'S LYING! Sasuke-kun you believe me, right?" Sakura pleaded while Ino silenced me.

"Hn, not even if you weren't still hanging on her arms. Besides, Mi-ki can't lie. Part of being a member of the Amore Clan. If they lie their chakra will flare up in power. Which makes the little ones practically saints. So, her clan has this habit that makes their bodies visibly tense up right after they lie because of the flare of chakra."

"Now back to what I was gonna say, get hell away from my cousin and _stay away_."

Ino and Sakura were crushed.

"Hai, Sasuke..." they wimpered and went off in some corner to cry and probably blame each other for what happened.

"As for you Mizumi,"

_Buumm-buh-dumm-buumm-BUUUM!_

"Now, why dont you tell me what happened last year, hm?" It was more of a command the a question.

"H-Hai... Oniichan..."

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

_I hate it when girls get dramatic._

"So tell me."

"What, NOW?"

"Yeah now, or will I have to force it out of you?"

"Fine, just look over to the right." Mi-ki sighed.

"Why do I have to look over there?"

"It's for the flashback."

"And _why_ are we doing a flashback?"

"Because it looks cooler that way, and I really, _really_ don't feel like talking and trying to summarize what happened. So this is a win-win."

"Oh... Kay."

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey, oniisama? Where are we going?" asked a four-year old with bright red hair._

_"I'm taking you to the Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind." replied a very stoic teen._

***record scratching noise***

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! STOP THE FLASHBACK!"

"Why? What's wrong with it Mi-ki?"

"That's the wrong one..."

"...You WOULD do that wouldn't you?"

"Sorry! Kay, we're supposed to look down!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! Now look down!"

"And it wouldn't be easier to just tell me?"

"No. Now look down, or no dinner!"

"*sigh* Fine..." I consented.

_**Flashback:**_

_"NO! ...STOP! ...PLEASE! LET ME GOOOOOO!"_

_*This time it looks like the reader/watcher/non-anime character(YOU) is(are) being experimented on. You see a man with glasses glinting evilly, medical gloves on his hands, a scalpel and syringe in his hands, a face mask on, and slivery-white hair pulled back in a ponytail, look down at you.*_

_"But, Saiya-chan, don't you want to please the man who saved you?"_

***flashback picture shatters***

"GAH! NOT AGAIN!"

"Mi-ki, why don't we try looking left..." I muttered, "I really don't want to see anymore unwanted flashbacks that I already know about."

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK?"

"It will work, trust me."

"...Fine..."

_**Flashback(for real this time, sorry I like to tease people a bit):**_

_Mizumi's P.O.V. Flashback:_

_"Dam dadi doo, dam dam di doo di dam, dam dadi doo, dam dam di doo di dam, dam dadi doo, dam dam di doo di dam, dam dadi doo, dam dam di doo di dam..."_**(A/N Dam Dadi Doo Nightcore Version! I love this song...)**

_I was singing as I skipped out of school with oniichan._

_"If you keep doing that, you're going you're gonna run someone over," oniichan says to me._

_"Sorry oniichan," I reply as I stop skipping but still quietly hum the song I had been singing._

_Oniichan sighed and rolled his eyes but had a small smile._

_I was really happy, because I had made friends with a girl! Most of the girls stay away from me, and give me mean looks, but the girl I had made friends with didn't! Her name is Hinata and she's the best! Now I have three friends! I made friends with Kiba yesterday and the day before with Naruto. Oh! It's actually four friends, since Kiba had Akamaru with him! I can't wait to make some more!_

_"Excuse us, Saiya-san?" a heard a voice behind us call out to me._

_Both me and oniichan turn around._

_"What do you want Sakura?" asked oniichan._

_"Is it alright if we talk to Saiya for a bit, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied with Sasuke's Fanclub right behind her._

_"Whaddya wanna do Mi-ki?"_

_"Hm, I guess I'll go and talk to them for a bit, come get me in a couple minutes, kay?"_

_"Hn, alright."_

_"Kay! Be right back!" I said as I walked off with the Fangirls._

_After we walked to the back of the school, they shoved me on the ground against the brick wall._

_"W-what are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed fearfully. The nice, sweet, kind faces all gone and replaced with mean, angry ones._

_Ino came up and slapped me across the face._

_I was too shocked to speak._

_"We don't like that you keep sitting next to Sasuke, I don't care if you ARE his cousin! No one can hog Sasuke to themselves like that! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Ino yelled in my ear._

_I finally retaliated._

_"IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF HE MAKES ME SIT NEXT TO HIM ALMOST EVERYDAY! THAT'S HIS CHOICE!"_

_"Well, you could always go_against_his choice, now couldn't you?" Sakura stated._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Well, I guess we'll just have to teach you not to mess with us. You ready Ino?" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles menacingly._

_"Oh, yeah. Let's get this chick."_

_All the girls closed in on me all at once, and then they punched and kicked me. Hard. After a little bit, they were complaining about how I wasn't bleeding or bruised yet, so Ino brought out some kunai knives. But before they could do more than slice my arms a bit..._

_"Hey, what's going on here?!"_

_"Oniichan!"_

_"Mi-ki? What happened to you!?"_

_"She scraped her arms against some trees on the way out here and we were worried about her, so we sat her down right in this very spot and were about to treat her cuts when you showed up." Sakura crooned sweetly._

_I feel too much pain to speak or move, so I can't tell oniichan what really happened._

_"Hn, well Mi-ki's not denying it... Whatever, I'm taking her home."_

_He lifted me up onto his back, piggyback style, and we continued our walk home..._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Back to Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

"..."

"Yeah, um, that's kinda why I didn't want to show you right now..." Mi-ki trailed off.

"..."

I was too shocked to speak. I never would've thought that my Fanclub would get _that_ bad!

...Okay, maybe I did once, but honest I didn't think they would try to beat the living daylights out of my cousin!

"Weeelll, I'm just gonna go back and sit with Hinata... Kay? Kay."

"..."

Just then Iruka-sensei walks in.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all slept well, because the exams are actually starting today!" Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" Mi-ki shouted, pretty much at the top of her lungs.

"Could you say that louder Mizumi? I don't think they heard you in the Land of Lightening!" Kiba snorted. He was laughing his butt off along with Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru. Akamaru growled quietly at them. Yes, including Kiba. He doesn't like it when ANYONE picks on Mi-ki.

"Ah, shut up, Fido!"

"Right back at ya, Kitty-Kat!"

_...And now the two "animals" are having an intense stare down..._

Uh, you guys will understand that part later...**(A/N more like when they're fighting Zabuza or somethin'... we'll see what my creative juices come up with.)**

"Pft..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mi-ki started laughing so hard she was crying.

Kiba was silently laughing, but his body shook really hard.

"_As I was saying,_" Iruka-sensei said pointedly at Mi-ki and company, "The exams have been moved up to today because of the Hokage's orders."

Murmurs spread across the room like wildfire.

"The _Hokage_?!"

"Why would he be interested about when the exams are?"

"I bet this is all Naruto's fault..."

"HEY WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MY FAULT?!"

"*sigh* You're assuming again Ino..."

"AHEM!" Iruka cleared his voice pretty loudly.

Have I mentioned that our class is a bit wild?

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

"Here is the assigned jutsu..."

"Transformation Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu..." I whispered/prayed while crossing my fingers.

Naruto turned around in his seat to talk to me.

"Heh, you too, huh?"

"Habbawa?"

"That's like the only jutsu I'm good at, so chances are slim that it'll get picked, ya know."

"Ugh, great. Thanks Naruto, now I won't graduate!"

***Iruka-sensei tells the class what the assigned jutsu is***

"Anytime, small fry!"

"HEY! JUST CUZ I'M SHORTER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN CALL ME SHORT!"

"C'mon Mizumi! I NEVER get to call anyone else short! Please let me feel tall!"

"... I really don't like you right now."

"Yeah, I know. You _love_me!"

"...Don't make me hurt you."

"OKAY OKAY I'm SORRY! JEEZ!"

"Saiya! Naruto! Care to tell the class what I just said?"

"U-u-ummm..."

_Well... He's hopeless, guess I have to save his butt..._

I sighed and stood up.

"Ahem, 'The assigned jutsu is the Clone Jutsu. If it looks moderately like the person using the jutsu, said person shall recieve a passing grade. If not, then said person shall receive a _failing_ grade, and will have to repeat the year. Naruto, I hope you're listening! ...Naruto? ...*sigh* Saiya! Naruto! Care to tell the class what I just said?' End quote." I stated with a flourish.

Everyone was speechless.

"You're welcome Naruto," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth as I sat back down.

"You're a life saver..." he whispered/sighed back.

"W-well, um, good job Saiya... Anyways, now that I know that _everyone_ is listening. We will begin in last name alphabetical order. Starting with... Shino Aburame. Let's go Shino."

Shino silently walked to the exam room.

"Good luck, Shino!" I called out to him. He turned and gave me a nod. I'm probably the closest thing he has to a friend besides his bugs. I respect bugs and I don't kill them, I always carry them out of the house safely, so I guess that's why we get along so well. I'm mindful of his bugs.

We're not really close, but we talk at least once a day.

This is when I realized I would probably go after Choji.

_...Darn it! My last name is_Amore_-Uchiha! Not just Uchiha! CRAP MY LIFE!_

Again, this is all stuff I learn from oniichan... And possibly oniisama...

*starts taming more chakra*

_Of course they HAD to go and move the date of the exam, AND choose the one jutsu that STILL makes me cough up blood!_

A few minutes later Shino came out looking like normal, but I could tell that he was happy.

_I guess he passed with his bug clones..._

"Alright, next up Choji Akimichi."

All of my friends(including myself), started cheering like crazy.

"WHOOOOOOO! GO CHOJI!"

"TUBBIES RULE!

"SHOW'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF CHOJI!"

"YEEEAAAAAHHHH! LET'S DO THIS!" Choji yelled back at us, pumped up.

**5 minutes later...**

Choji came back and was ecstatic.

"I PASSED!"

"WHOOOO!"

"WAY TO GO CHOJ!"

"Next up is... Saiya Amore-Uchiha."

"Oh great..."

"Come on. Let's go Saiya."

"Fine..."

"GO MI-KI!"

"YOU CAN DO IT MIZU-CHAN!"

"Hinata, you didn't stutter!"

"LET'S GO SHORT STUFF!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT BLONDIE!"

"Keep walking Saiya..."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei..." I grumbled.

**10 minutes later...**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

_She's been gone for 10 minutes... that's the longest time yet... even Naruto looks worried..._

"Hey, dobe? Are you worried about Mi-ki?"

"W-what are you talking about! ...Yeah, okay, maybe a little..."

"Hn... With good reasoning to be worried. This is the only jutsu that still makes her cough up blood."

"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Nope. Oh, hey! Here she comes."

...

"M-Mizu-chan..."

"Hm? What's up Hinata?" asks Naruto.

"Oh, N-Naruto, it's Mizumi... sh-she looks s-so sad..."

"Hm. You're right Hinata," I said, joining their conversation. "Something's not right with Mi-ki. I wonder what's wrong..."

Just at that moment Mi-ki walked up to me.

"Hey Mi-ki, what happened?"

She muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Could you say that again?"

She sighed and put her mouth right next to my ear.

"...Igotafailinggrade."

It took me a minute to figure out what she said. I didn't think she would be willing to say again, based on the tone of her voice.

"You... grade... WHAAAAAT?!"

**Mizumi's P.O.V.:**

I winced after hearing oniichan's reaction, then I felt his eyes looking all over my face. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, and I realized that I didn't do a very good job cleaning up my face...

"Tell me what happened. Now."

"W-well, it went like this..."

**About 10 minutes ago...**

I walk into the testing room with Iruka-sensei.

"Alright Saiya, you can start whenever you feel ready. And stop taming your chakra right now, or you _will_ receive a failing grade."

"H-Hai..." I replied while stopping my taming chakra process.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_...Well I guess a stare down between myself and Iruka-sensei isn't gonna get me anywhere..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_...So why do I keep doing it...?_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Mizumi blinks*

"AH-HA! I WIN!"

_...Well now... That was quite strange..._ I thought while I sweat-dropped.

"So if you could get on with it..."

I grimaced. "Okay, fine. Might as well get my fail over with."

"Who said you were gonna fail?"

"I did. This jutsu you picked, STILL makes me cough up blood."

"Oh... Well give it your best shot."

_Gee thanks sensei. AS IF I WEREN'T GONNA TRY BEFORE YOU SAID THAT! ...Kay, I need hand signs again..._

What? I don't use my chakra a lot, remember?!

"Okay, here I go..."

_Oh, yeah, that's right! Ram, Snake, Tiger_**(A/N idk if these are right, cuz Sakura has the whole dog handsign going on in episode 42, i think... so just bear with me here. I just google the handsigns and these are the answers I get... so don't judge me!)**_! Go, Clone Jutsu!_

"Ha!"

*poof*

*perfect clone appears*

"Ugh..."

_Oh, no... not again...!_

"..."

"Saiya...? Are you alright...?" asked sensei. Most likely because I was swaying from side to side.

"..."

_Must... not... cough... Must... not... cough_, I repeated in my head. All the while, my mouth was filling with blood...

*clone goes bye-bye*

_Perfect... My clone just died 'cause the pain was so great I couldn't hold the jutsu... Just perfect... Uh-oh, sensei is starting to look suspiscious... Please don't make me open my mouth..._

"Saiya," Iruka said firmly, walking up to me, "say something now**(A/N or forever hold your peace. jk, just had to lighten the mood a bit, okay you may continue now.)** or I _will_ fail you, even if you don't have any blood in your mouth."

*opens mouth and blood pours out*

"OH DEAR KAMI!" sensei shouted while jumping back in surprise.

_Hmm... I guess he thought there wouldn't be that much blood... He should know better..._

"Goe..*cough*..men...*cough**cough*...onii...*cough**cough**cough*...chan..." I managed to say before collapsing to the ground and being attacked by my coughs.

Wha? He asked me to say something...

Iruka-sensei looked down at me with pity written all over his face. He lay me down on the floor and gave me my medicine(sensei had demanded that he would have some medicine for me at school in case a substitute teacher would make me use my chakra.).

"I'm sorry, Saiya... but..."

"I know, I failed..."

"Yeah..."

**END OF STORY-TELLING TIME**

"Greeeaaaat..."

"I'm sorry, oniichan..."

"Nah, don't worry about it Mi-ki. The thing I'm more concerned about is why you didn't come out here to tell me that you got hurt!"

"Next is, Sakura Haruno."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! _I'll_make you proud!"

"Go tell it to someone who actually _cares_ Pinky..." Oniichan muttered so only I could hear it.

He always knows how to cheer me up...

_**Time Skip to the last one being tested**_

"HEY SASUKE! I PASSED!" shrieked an overactive Ino.

_...I'm the only one who didn't pass... except Naruto, but that doesn't count... I think we were all expecting him to fail..._

"Hn."

_There's oniichan for you... Always a ray of sunshine..._

"Everyone, line up outside. I'm going to pass out your headbands."

"Alright!"

"AWESOME!"

"I'm a ninja now..."

...

"I heard that Naruto failed again."

"Hmpf. No surprise there."

"I think it's a good thing he didn't become a ninja."

"Why's that?"

"You know why. The less of a hazard he'll be to the village."

"What about the new girl? Didn't she fail too?"

"Yeah, she did. It's also for the best."

"But why? She's from the Amore clan, after all. Wouldn't it be good to have strong ninja like her to protect the village?"

"Yeah, but she's in the same boat as _that kid_."

"REALLY?! But she seems like such a sweet girl!"

"She is a sweet girl. But her clan used to be known for their thirst for blood."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Yep, it was way back when though, so they learned to deal with it. And when they get old enough to control it, it's a major asset. But when a child of the Amore clan gets pushed too far on the battle field, they can't control themselves and strike out at anything and EVERYTHING. We can't be too sure about her, until she turns 13 years old. That's the age that an Amore clan member is not seen as a kid anymore. Also, there's a rumor that the reason she's still alive, is that her mother sealed the beast that attacked her clan _inside_ of her."

I had been hanging out next to Naruto by the tree up till this point. Then I got fed up with the parents, more specifically the mothers, cause they were gossiping about me while looking at me and making sure I could hear them. So I raced off. After I left, I felt an evil, strange chakra come up to Naruto... But I didn't turn around.

I just kept running, and running. I raced across town, climbed up the hillside where the Hokages' faces are, but I still heard that woman's voice in my mind.

_"... known for their thirst for __**blood**__..."_

_"...they can't__**control**__themselves..."_

_"...sealed the __**beast inside her**__..."_

"GAAAAAHHHHH! Shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP**!"

Tears streamed down my face, but I kept running. I ran like crazy, like I was trying to get away from the voices inside my own head.

**Meanwhile, in Suna...**

A 12 year-old boy was clutching his head, moaning in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I wonder if he needs to you-know-what again..." said a guy dressed in black.

The girl next to him slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! Hey! No random slapping!"

"I didn't randomly slap you. Now don't even joke about that! He'll tell his favorite sister what's wrong, not his dumb brother."

As if on cue, their younger sibling began to speak.

"Miya-chan..."

"Huh?" The older two said in unison.

"It's Miya-chan, I know it... She's upset..."

"I'm still confused..."

"OH! She was his girlfriend from when he was like six years old. OW! C'mon not you too!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend." declared the 12 year-old, glaring at his older brother, still holding his head.

"So, anyways, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to help put her mind at ease... There, that should do it."

"Wait. What did you do?"

"I'm simply reminding her."

"Reminding her about what?"

"...Reminding her that she's not alone..."

**Back in Konaha, where Mizumi is currently freaking out...**

I finally ended up in the forest, behind Konaha. I sat in a tall pine tree, panting and crying...

Then, all of a sudden, I felt like someone was hugging me from behind, but I turned and no one was there. And then, I heard a voice.

"Hey, Miya-chan." It sounded like a little boy's voice, and one I knew very well, at that.

"Remember, that 'cuz of this mark that you asked me to put on your arm, I will always be with you, no matter what. And if you need me there for you in the flesh, I'll be there within an instant. You are my very first friend, so I'll do everything and _anything_ I can for you. Don't ever forget that."

I smiled at the memory.

_He was always so sweet... I wonder if he's worried about me, I _did_tell him I would visit or send a messenger bird after I got to Konaha..._

Then he spoke in a deeper voice, probably the one that goes with his age. He _is_ 12 now after all.

"I am always with you Miya. You are _never_alone."

I finally felt at peace again, and I slipped into a nice deep sleep in what felt like the warm embrace of my childhood friend, but not before saying;

"Arigato... Yasashī."

**Some Hours Later...**

I wake up to see Naruto running away with what looks to be a scroll on his back.

_Mruh... What did he get himself into now...? Meh... Might as well go help him..._

"Hey, Naruto! Where're ya goin'?" I said, hopping down from the tree I was in.

"Oh! Um, hey Mizumi! I'm kinda in a hurry so..."

**"NARUTOOOOO!"**

"Okay, what did you do now?"

"Less talkie more walkie! Er... I mean... More runnie... That sounds weird... Ah forget it! Let's just go!"

"... Kay."

And so, we ran.

I had no idea WHY we were running, but we were.

After awhile, I heard Iruka-sensei say something.

_...Wait... Sensei's here?!_

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Ummm... Hinata!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Good."

We stopped running to hide behind a tree so he could tell me.

"This guy said that if I learned all the jutsu in this scroll, then sensei would let me pass the exam!"

I deadpanned. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Ummmmm..."

I sighed. "Wonderful, did you look in it yet?"

"Yeah, and I already learned a clone jutsu from it! I can teach it to ya if ya want me to!"

"...Fine, might as well actually gain something from all of this..."

**5 minutes later...**

"Wow Mizumi! You really _are_ good!"

"Huh, I can't believe I haven't coughed up any blood yet... This is really weird..."

**"Naruto give me the scroll! Hurry, he's coming to take it away!"**

Naruto and I froze.

"What the heck... Iruka-sensei again?!"

"No... He's not the one who spoke, that's a completely different chakra... I mean, person."

"Huh... How can you tell?"

"I just can. Oniisama trained me to be able to sense chakra and be able to tell different people's chakra apart when I was very little, so it's just second nature now."

"Wait, you said onii_sama_, I thought Sasuke was onii_chan_."

"Yeah, he is."

"So then, who's..."

**"He's the one who wiped out your family!"**

"Oh kami! The voices got closer!"

"Shut up Naruto! If we keep quiet maybe they won't notice we're here!" I whisper-hissed at him.

Then I started listening into the conversation...

**"He wants to use the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy EVERYTHING!"**

**"That's right..."**

"What the crap sensei! I thought he believed in me! But he just sees me as a freak, some type of bea-"

"Shut _UP_ NARUTO! He's not done talking and you'll blow our cover!"

"Oh, sorry..."

**"That**_**is**_**how beasts are...but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separtates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"**

"...Naruto...? Are you... crying?"

"*sniff* No! I...*sniff* I-I just got something in my eyes!"

"...Your nose is dripping... Hanky?"

"Thanks... *sniff* Do you want it back?"

"Nah, you can keep it, I got plenty."

***Mizuki deadpans and his eye slightly twitches***

**"Huh. You really beleive that frival? Iruka, I was gonna save you for but I changed my mind. YOU'RE FINISHED!**

***Lunges at Iruka with ginormous shuriken***

***Iruka's thoughts* **_**So this is it...**_

"Hey Mizu!"

"So you gonna give me a nickname? Now? At a time like this?"

"Cut me some slack! You know medical ninjutsu, right?"

"Ah, duh! If the Amore clan didn't know medical ninjutsu, we wouldn't be able to have developed a jutsu that tames our chakra!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes you baka!"

"HEY! Now is not the time for getting snippy! So do you think you can help heal sensei while I go kick some butt?"

"Sure."

"Alright! Let's GO!"

***Naruto steps in and knocks Mizuki almost out of the ball park!***

"Wow RuRu, you're good!"

"Who the heck is RuRu?"

"You call me Mizu, I call you RuRu. I'm all about that Toka kokan**(A/N #FullmetalAlchemist(Brotherhood)**!"

"Fine! 'Mizumi'! You happy?"

"Yes, very much so Naruto! Thank you."

***Iruka's thoughts* **_**Naruto!**____Saiya!_

"Um, Saiya, what are you doing?"

"Stay still sensei! I'm trying to heal your wounds, but if you keep moving, I might not be able to do that!"

"Wait, you can do medical ninjutsu?"

"Yeah... that's kinda the basis of the taming chakra jutsu from my clan... HEY DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO QUIT MOVING SENSEI!"

"Yeah, but I wanna watch this! It looks epic!"

"...Touche, but I get to watch too!"

**"Not bad, for a little punk."**

**"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei... I'll**___**kill**_**you."**

**"Such big words... I can completley destroy you with a single move!"**

**"Take your best shot fool. I'LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU A THOUSAND FOLD!"**

**"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!"**

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

***one thousand Naruto replicas appear***

***Iruka's thoughts* **_**Naruto... Those aren't just illusions, they're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!**_

***Mizuki starts freaking out while all the Narutos taunt him***

**"Huh! W-what? What is this!? No!"**

**"If you're not coming..." one Naruto started.**

**"...then we're gonna come after you!" a second Naruto finished.**

**"A-A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

***The Narutos beat up and defeat Mizuki!***

*Saiya finishes patching up Iruka*

**"Hehehe... Sorry, I kinda got carried away..."**

"Gee, ya think, Naruto?"

"Oh shut it."

**"You okay Iruka-sensei?"**

**"Yeah...** After all, Saiya _did_ patch me up and everything..."

"Well that's good..."

***Iruka's thoughts* **_They're _**_amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage. _**_She wants to surpass all the Tsuchikage.___**_And I'm starting to beleive_**___they___**_might do it._**

**"Naruto, come here a minute.**Saiya, you come back here too!**I've got something I want to give you."**

"But oniichan is gonna get home from training soon and if I don't leave now, he won't have dinner waiting for him when he gets home like normal. And then he'll freak out that I'm not home yet, and then all- excuse my terms - heck will break loose..."

"Saiya."

"Yes?"

"I think you'll be fine. I'll tell him what happened tomorrow."

"Oh... okay then..."

***Quick cut to people freaking cuz they can't find Naruto and the scroll, and-long story short- the Hokage tells them to calm their-ahem- chest area.***

**"Sensei, how much longer?"**

"Yeah!"

**"Okay. You can open your eyes now."**

**...**

**"Congradulations! You graduate!** Both of you!"

*Iruka magically had another headband hidden away in his ninja tools. Don't ask me why.*

**...**

**"And to celebrate, I have a surprise! We're going out for ramen tonight!"**

**...**

**"Huh?"**

**"Iruka-sensei!"**

"You're the greatest!"

**"Hey that hurts!"**

***they all start laughing***

***Iruka's thoughts* **_**Naruto,**__ Saiya,_**_ this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you_**___both___**_are a ninja, but if I told you that, I guess that would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later... Over_**__**_ramen._**

"Can I bring home something for 'niichan?"

**END CHAPTER 1**

Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here! Take the chapter! Spare me! Cuz if you don't no one would be able to finish the story now would they... Anyways, I'm sorry. Life happened, I'm a cheerleader now, I'm in advanced math, I'm in advanced science... I don't have a lot of time to watch each episode of Naruto from the beginning and write a chapter based on it for my fanfiction like I used to!

Oh yeah! For future notice, whenever I have complete bolded paragraphs/sentances/phrases, those are straight from the anime, but if they have some unbolded words that's just me adding Saiya into the mix of things.

Italics are flashbacks/thoughts/used for emphasis

Normal text is dialogue/used for emphasis during thoughts and flashbacks

Bolded words(alone) are also for emphasis.

Hope you all enjoyed your new reads!

Next is Chapter 2: Enter, Konahamaru!. Let's see how I'm gonna weave Saiya in this time!

Oh! One more thing, Yasashi= Friendly/Sweet/Caring in Japanese.

You're welcome! (o^_^)o (o^_^o) o(^_^o) *cute little dancing dude for you mah lovelies!*


End file.
